


Muscles and Muffins

by CorpustheBamf



Series: Loving Even The Shell [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpustheBamf/pseuds/CorpustheBamf
Summary: New York City is the place to go where dreams come true right? Maybe? Maybe Not? Sophie, a renowned pastry chef at high end French cafe La Boulangerie, met Raphael one early morning after being sexually assaulted in a dark alleyway. Stunned but intrigued by Raph she couldn't help want to repay him and maybe something more.





	Muscles and Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Raphael's spin off. I plan to tie all the brothers together in this series called Loving Even The Shell. All the stories will be posted under this and each story will be connected to the other. So enjoy the first chapter of Raphael's love interest.

Sofie yawned getting off the subway at 9pm heading towards La Boulangerie. The French cafe she worked for. She was the night shift manager and head baker. She and a few others prepared all the pastries for the morning customers. She even from time to time prepared cakes or special orders that were going out that afternoon. She loved her job, the pay was nice and she got to spend most nights jamming to music and slaving away in the kitchens. In a way it was therapy. Not having to worry about customers or people interrupting you while you were working. She made it to street level. She had to walk 3 blocks to get to the store. Not many people out, and the few that were, rushing to get home. While walking with her headphones in jamming to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She made her way to the front doors, unlocking them and walking in. Heading for the alarm and lights on the other end of the wall. She entered the code before the alarm went completely off. Switched on some lights and the door bell rang when Meredith walked in. “Hey Sophie, how as your day?” She too pulling her headphones out of her ears to talk to me. “Same old same old. Nothing new.” She walked into the managers office, sitting on the desk was the orders and list compiling of tomorrow’s pastry assortment. Grabbing them and heading towards the kitchen to set up her station. Joe, Marcus, and Abby were standing at their stations when you walked in. Everyone setting up for the nights orders. “Alright, I don’t feel like I need to explain what y’all need to do, you should know. If something isn’t right or messed up. Please tell me. Don’t want to pull a Yasmin.” Everyone laughed and went on with their work. 

Putting on her headphones, She let the night fade as her tunes carried her away. Baking from croissants to the chocolate ganache cake that was being picked up at 12. Sophie looked at the time, 3:50. Oh geez where did the night go. She looked to see some people packing up to finish and others working on finishing touches. She ushered them to hurry it up to make it out on time. Finally 4:20 and everyone has left. She locked the front doers, walking back to the security pad on the far end entering her exit code and she made her way out to the back alley exit. Hearing the door click and lock she put one headphone in and made her way to the subway station. Walking down the semi dark alleyway. She could her mumbling but disregarded it. Still walking when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Pushing her to the brick wall. Her eyes went big and her nose scrunched. The guy reeked of alcohol. He moved his hand to her large breast trying to squeeze it. She shoved him but he didn’t budge. She got slightly worried, he couldn’t possibly be serious. “GET OFF!” You semi yelled. “Shut up bitch, you know you want it. You nipples are already hard for me.” He said with his rank breath stinging her nostrils. She went to knee him right in the dick but he grabbed her leg. Shaking his head. Sophie did not know what to do. This guy may be drunk but he was still sober enough to know what he was doing. She really started to struggle against his grip. Right as she started to yell, he clamped a hand on her mouth and hushed her. “Don’t worry princess, it will feel good, trust me.” He smiled. She closed her eyes out of fear, tears started to stream down her face. No! Why was this happening? Then suddenly his hands were off her. Opening her eyes to see darkness but some light illuminating from the street lights further down the alleyway. She could hear gruffs and groans of pain then a loud banging coming from the dumpster on the other side of the alley. She couldn’t really see but could make out a tall but massive body standing by the dumpster. Her eyes widened. No way, monsters aren’t real. He slowly backed away revealing the man’s body slumped against the dumpster. Your eyes widened. That massive thing saved her? Why was it leaving? “Wait......” she spoke softly and the shadowy mass stopped. She stepped forward trying to get a better look. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She could slightly make out a shell? A turtle? But standing on two legs. But somewhat human? “Ummm.....” lacking the words to say anything. “Go ahead. Say it.” He muttered roughly. She looked confused on what he meant. “A monster.” He spat. She closed her mouth. He must have been called that every time he rescues a person. Seeing their rescuer being a large mutant being would make someone turn the other way and run. She felt bad for him. No one has ever gave him appreciation or even an ounce of kindness. She finally spoke up, “I thought that at first but then why would a monster save me? You can’t be all that bad, if you helped me......Plus how often do you get to see a turtle kick ass?” She shyly smiled up at him. 

Raphael was shocked. This pipsqueak wasn’t running and scream for the hills and even smiled at him. “Thank you by the way. I didn’t know what was going to happen and I just-“ she paused remembering back to the feeling. She shuttered. “It’s alright-“ Raph said softly putting a hand up to try and reassure her. She looked up at him. For some unknown reason she did feel relieved. Things could have gone completely horrible. But this guy saved her, he stopped what awful tragedy could have happened. But the thought of that putrid mans hands on your body made you feel disgusted. Looking down towards him. “What about him?” She asked. “Heh, people usually find them and send them to the hospital. I didn’t kill him. Just ruffed him up pretty good. Maybe think twice before going after a girl like that.” Raph harshly said. She just stared at his face or what she could barely make out. “Would it be possible to repay you?” She blurted out, realizing she was thinking out loud. Blushing and looking away. She heard him huff, a slight laugh maybe? “Never been asked that before. What were you thinking?” Raph asked intrigued. “Do you like cakes?” She replied still looking else where than the giant mutant turtle before her. Still embarrassed she asked him if he wanted a reward for saving her. He smirked “Hell yeah! I haven’t had one in awhile! Chocolate is my favorite.” Then it donned on Raphael she was wearing a chef jacket. She must have been a cook of some sorts. “Cool, well if you don’t mind meeting me again, I could bake you a chocolate cake? I’m a patisserie chef at the bakery around the corner. Any kind of certain chocolate?” She asked sweetly. He couldn’t believe his eyes. She was incredibly adorable, a little pati-pastri- a chef of desserts! “What kind of chocolate?” He asked not sure there was different ones? She looked at him puzzled? “Yeah, white, dark, milk? Or to be more specific cacao 81% or cacao 65%. Do you like espresso? How about dark and milk mixed with espresso. One of my favorites?” He seemed so lost but so stunned by how cute she looked lost in her passion but didn’t even know there was so many different chocolates. “Sounds good, pipsqueak. I’m not picky.” He laughed. “Pipsqueak? That’s only because you are a giant.” She puffed at him. He just smirked, she was a little spitfire. He liked it. Alright he will play along. “Say, you have a number?” He asked shyly but didn’t show through his rough exterior. She blinked at him. “Yeah, XXX-XXX-XXXX, just text me yours.” She pulled out her phone seeing the time, oh god she was gonna miss her last subway ride is she didn’t hurry. Then she would have to sit for 45 minutes for the next. “Oh crap, I’m sorry, I have to catch my ride. But please meet me again. Text me a location tomorrow night around 4am or so, I’ll be off then.” She said semi fast walking towards the subway station waving back at him. “Oh my name is Sophie! By the way! I’ll see you later!” And like that she turned a corner and sprinted for the subway entrance, she was lucky and made in time to walk through the doors before they closed too. She signed and her phone pinged. A text.

XXX-XXX-XXXX: “It’s Raphael.” 

She thought to the turtle and smiled. Raphael? The painter? She shook the thought and texted back.

Sophie: “It was nice meeting you Raphael. Literally.”

Raph: “I’m glad you feel that way. I couldn’t stand what was happening.” 

Sophie: “By the way, why did you save me?”

Raph: “I was doing my job or sort of.”

Sophie: “Job? What do you mean?” 

Sophie was now more curious? Did he mean saving people from stuff like that? He did say people usually call him a monster but he didn’t act like one that’s for sure. He seemed actually brave and sincere. The whole giant muscly turtle thing must be a bit off putting for people. But when it came to it he may be just a normal guy behind that shell, she giggled to herself at that. Getting a ping from her phone. 

Raph: “Umm Yea, I can't really text this matter over the phone, we can talk about it tomorrow over the cake?” 

Sophie smiled. Eating cake with a giant turtle and talk things out. Never thought her life would come to this, but why not.

Sophie: "Sounds good, do I have to save all my questions for tomorrow?"

Raph: "Yes, I’m not allowed to message or talk on the phone about who or what I am. My brother’s rule. Can’t let info get out. I’m also going to have to ask you not to tell anyone about me. If not, I’ll have to find you again."

He must really be trying to stay off the grid because of what he is. Hell the government would be on him in a heartbeat. Wanting to experiment and what not. Wait he mentioned a brother? Two of them? 

Sophie: “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone would believe me anyways. But your secret is safe with me. Is there anything I can ask you?”

Raph: “Like What?”

Sophie: “Well what about you personally? Like what is your favorite music?”

Really Sophie you asked what his favorite music is? She thought to herself

At the lair

Mikey was cooking some breakfast, Donnie curled in his cot with laptops surrounding him. Leo already started his early morning meditation. When Raph walked in texting on his phone with a grin on his face. Leo noticed first. Some what curious for why Raph looked semi ecstatic. “Where have you been Raph.” Leo spoke up while still meditating at his spot. Raph finally looking up to see that Donnie and Mikey were now listening too. “Out patrolling a bit.” He scoffed. Heading towards the dojo. Training was to start soon. Leo followed after him not dropping this. Mikey followed too just to see the two fight again as usual. “Out patrolling? I thought we already did?” He said entering the dojo too. “Well I did some extra, clearly it was needed.” He said and started stretching. Leo standing before him. “What is that suppose to mean?” Then a ping came from Raph’s Tphone. Leo looked at the direction of the noise. Mikey sitting quietly back to watch the conversation pan out. Donnie finally entering looking at the commotion. Raph just brushed off the noise and kept stretching, but secretly wanting to desperately to text back the adorable shorty. He didn’t want Leo getting thoughts. But it pinged again. Leo swiftly swiping the phone from his brothers pocket while he was occupied with stretching. Seeing a message saying from Sophie. 

Sophie: "No way! Really?! You like all the same as me! Metallica is like the best when I want to feel powerful. They are great in concert too!"

Raph instantly grabbing the phone from his older brothers hands growling lowly. “So you met a girl?” Leo said sternly. Donnie looking up at his older brothers more specifically Raph. Mikey not believing his ears. “What?! Now Raph?! When will my chance come?” Sadly looking at Donnie. Donnie surprised his older brother found someone too. He was also kind of relieved. Now the attention wasn’t on him anymore. “It’s none of y’alls business. Can we just get to training.” He grumbled. Leo just smirked and swiped Raph from under his feet. “You wanna train then let’s train.” He said. Raph jumping to his feet annoyed with his brother’s sarcasm. They started sparing. Donnie sighed and texted his girl good morning before he too joined in on training with Mikey.

Sophie’s POV

Arriving home and falling to the floor. Looking around her little apartment. What the fuck just happened? This isn't a dream right? She thought. Sighing and getting up, she heads to to the kitchen to put on a kettle of water for some tea. Leaning against the counter she looked over her phone at the conversation. Raph hadn't answered yet so she assumed maybe he went to sleep. This turtle man saved her from being raped. The least she could do was repay him, right? But why was his face replaying in her head? He looked shocked by her comment that he wasn't a monster for saving her. He looked genuine surprised but some what happy. He looked so interesting, you couldn't help stare. Then the kettle released the steam signaling that the water was ready. She dunged her chamomile tea bag and went to her room for some sleep and possibly dream about the giant muscular turtle.

It was going to get dark soon when Sophie woke up. Rolling out of her bed and plopping on the floor in a blanket mess. Sluggishly dragging herself to the bathroom. Doing her daily routine, then heading to the kitchen for some of “her morning” smoothie. Taking her phone off the charger and seeing a message from Raphael. Her eyes widened. She kept thinking meeting him was a dream and wasn’t reality last night. He didn’t seem all too bad. He may have been intimidating but he never seemed like he wanted to harm her. Maybe it will be different tonight when he enjoys this bombass cake she makes, she thought. Maybe even see him fully in the light. She finished her smoothie and replied to him.

Raph: “What up shorty?”

Sophie: “>.> Listen mister, I’m not short you’re just a giant. I’m heading to work soon”

Sophie grabbed her bag and keys, making her way out of her small apartment. Locking her door and jogging down the stairs to street level. She lived on the second floor above a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown. “Sophie Zophie!” Yelled Mrs. Zhao from the door to Sophie. She turned to the older lady running out of the restaurant. “Dearie, these are for you, thank you for the delicious pineapple cake. It was a hit at poker night.” She said handing Sophie a bundle of cloth. “Thank you Mrs. Zhao, it was nothing really.” She bowed slightly to her. “Oh then do you think we could get a mooncake on Friday it’s the changing of seasons. I know you make the best cake, I believe in you dearie, okay okay have a nice day at work.” She said waving her off while walking back into the restaurant with some customers not giving Sophie a moment to argue back. She just shook her head and went on, what is this anyways looking inside the cloth. Seeing two big pork bao freshly steamed. Okay maybe this might be worth it, she licked her lips. Entering the subway and sitting down on the train. Opening the cloth to munch on the delicious dumplings. A ping came to her phone, Raph.

Raph: “Eh you’re short to me, and how about that cake?” 

Woah straight to the point. He seems like a brute but she thought there has to be a personality behind him. He likes a lot of the same music as her, he might be a sociopath like her. She guessed she will find out soon.

Sophie: ”I’m making it at work, the bakery remember. I’ll have it later tonight for ya.”

Raph: “Do you like baking all that stuff?”

Sophie: “Well yeah, I turned one of my favorite hobbies into a career. I put in my music and just focus on details and correcting things. Being in your headspace is nice. As long as I do everything the shop wants with perfection, they don’t care what may slip here or there. Hence the ingredients for your cake. ;)”

Raph: “Oh wow. Have you ever wanted your own place?”

Sophie looked at his message. She has always wanted her own place but, it’s really expensive to try to own a shop and a home. Your shop has to have employees and produce to make everything. Not to even imagine if people will like it, reviews are everything. She looked down sadly, in her dreams.

Sophie: “I would love to own a shop, but things can be pricey. Sadly.”

Raph: “Oh yeah, I guess thats true. Maybe one day, shorty.”

Again with the shorty. She just rolled her eyes and smiled. She was to her stop, getting off and walking up the stairs. To the street level, not many people out and about. As she was made her way towards the cafe she kinda noticed a guy lingering about. He was stumbling and walking in her direction. She just quickened her pace and made it to the back entrance. Unlocking the door and entering. Locking it and running to the alarm to deactivate it. Turning on the front lights. Waiting for Meredith or anyone. Marcus came knocking first. Letting him in, “Did you see a weird creepy guy out there?” she interrogated him slightly. Marcus confused shook his head. “N-no ma’am.” “Okay, thank you. You can go set up.” She said. He awkwardly smiled and moved on towards the kitchen. Finally Meredith came in with her hair in a messy bun and pajama pants. Sophie sighed and pulled her to the side. “Woah woah what’s the problem?”, she groaned. “Did you see a creepy guy outside on your way here?” Sophie asked. Meredith just looked at her then outside. “No, I wasn’t really paying attention, sorry. Did someone follow you here?” She looking outside seeing a dark figure coming towards the building backing up. We both braced for it. But it was Joe, we both sighed as he came into the shop looking at us like weirdos. “We playing a game or something?” He questioned. We both waved him on to the kitchen. Five minutes later Abby walked in with a Starbux coffee in hand. “What? I had to wait, sue me.” She said. “I don’t care that you are late, did you see a creepy guy outside?” She was puzzled, but shook her head. “Okay well, go get set up, and you too Mere. We won’t worry about it, if anything he will leave no one waits 6 hours anyways.” She waved everyone off to the kitchen. Pulling her phone out and texting Raph.

Sophie: “Hey, on my way to work there was this real shady guy following me. If we could meet outside my workplace later that would be nice.”

Raph: “Yeah, sure. That frenchy place near where we were last night?”

Sophie: “Hahahaha La Boulangerie yes. Behind there. Well talk to you later gotta start work now.”

Raph: “See ya.”

Putting in her headphones and loosing track of time, 3:30 am came fast. She was putting the finishing touches on Raphael’s cake. Piping a small turtle on the top and giggling at it. Putting it in a box and washing up. Seeing only Abby packing up the last of her utensils. Ushering her out and locking the front door. Sophie went back to the alarm, setting it and grabbing the box and making her way out the back. When the door closed she opened her eyes to see a semi dark but semi lit alleyway. Looking around to see if anyone was around. No one. Walking out towards the street light, she heard a thud come from behind her. She turned slowly to look at it when the box in her hands was swiped so quickly she didn’t register it at first but turned more to see a giant plate of armor before her. A chest of some sort, looking up more to meet golden green eyes behind a red mask. A smirk on his face as he looked down at her with his cake in his hand. “Hey be careful don’t mess it up.” She motioned to catch the cake in his one giant hand. She couldn’t help it but stare. He was nothing she had ever seen, but it just made her more interested. “Don’t worry short stuff. I won’t drop your precious cake.” He mocked as he acted to drop it but caught it. She just puffed her cheeks and swat at him. “Don’t scare me like that either, I was really creeped out earlier about that guy.” She rubbed her arms. “Oh you mean that shady long coat guy with the hat? He is in a dumpster a mile from here” Raph said popping open the cake box to reveal the chocolatey goodness. His eyes got wide as he looked at it all. Seeing the small turtle he just chuckled. Sophie watched his face light up as he saw it, disregarding the creep that stalked her. It was like a kid getting what he always wanted for Christmas. She just smiled up at him. “This is all for me?” He said looking over to her searching for an answer. “Well yea, I told you I wanted to thank you. I might as well give you something I can do my best at. Umm I didn’t think this through though but we could go to my place and I can cut it for you-“ She paused seeing he already had his hand in the cake pinching a piece off. “Really?” She puffed up. “What? It looked good and I’m hungry.” He said munching on the cake and smiling. “Hey pipsqueak this is amazing! I’ve never had cake like this before! Best in the world.” He said through bites. She just smiled seeing how happy he was. She didn’t know what it was but she was drawn to seeing this big brutey turtle smile. “Well I could do more that might even blow your mind, there is more than just a mocha cake, you know. I’ll have to show you, if you would like?” She said blushing a little. He looked at her with awestruck. “Would you like to come back to my place and see what I mean? And we can actually cut that.” She giggled pointing to the cake. Raph took a moment and thought. “Sure, I’m down for that."


End file.
